Haiku Banzai!
by Super Karoru
Summary: Poetry about the characters of Frontier. [complete]
1. Installment 1

Funny Frontier Haikus :: Installment 1  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Now onward to the haikus!  
  
--  
  
Takuya, leader  
You gotta love the goggles!  
But has Sora's hair  
  
Izumi, one girl  
Fan of the color purple  
Argues with Taku  
  
Kouji, loner guy  
Has many, many fangirls  
Gnome-ish bandana  
  
Tomoki, huge hat!  
He is a Takeru clone  
Calls Taku big bro  
  
Junpei, wears jumpsuit  
Dubbers like to add fat jokes  
But Junpei is nice!  
  
Kouichi, horray!  
Also has lots of fangirls  
Fell down flight of stairs  
  
Neemon, squinty guy  
Pants snapped lots by Bokomon  
Comedy relief  
  
Bokomon, smart one  
Too many pregnant egg jokes  
Carries book in pants  
  
Grottomon, evil!  
Dude! Have you seen his huge nose?  
Freaky side screenshots  
  
Ranamon, female  
Has really scary dub voice  
Scary Beast Form too  
  
Mercuremon, freaky  
Face is lips on a mirror  
Don't you think that's weird?  
  
Arbormon, yo yo  
He's the Warrior of Wood  
All for good hygiene  
  
Duskmon, he's... dusk-y  
Gasp! He has a good dub voice!  
He's also Kouichi  
  
Cherubimon, fwee!  
Dark boss with lots of free time  
Hangs out on ceiling  
  
--  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Installment 2

Funny Frontier Haikus :: Installment 2  
  
--  
  
Agnimon, attacks  
He hits his fists really hard  
Woah, that's got to hurt  
  
Fairymon, fairy  
Attracts lots of fanboys  
Butt for a weapon!  
  
Wolfmon, he's a wolf!  
Very "original" name  
Licht Seiger = Star Wars!  
  
Blitzmon, beetle dude  
Er, he can't open his mouth  
But he'll zap your ass!  
  
Chakmon, he's a bear  
Looks like he's from the army  
Icy blasts from gun  
  
Duskmon, he's dusk-y  
Wait, I already wrote one  
He's not getting two!  
  
Lowemon's debut!  
Yu Yu Hakusho is on  
Uhm, just nevermind  
  
Kuwabara, dumb!  
I hate him! And his voice too!  
Wait... very wrong show!  
  
There's a big tiger  
Looks like he's from Thundercats  
Maybe a reject  
  
Back to Frontier now  
Attack of the randomness!  
Yu Yu Hakusho!  
  
Anyway...  
  
Vritramon, fiiiiire!  
He's a cool Beast Form, you know  
Need five syllables  
  
Shutumon, indeed  
Rather skimpy outfit there  
Feel her Wind of Pain!  
  
Garmmon, cute doggy!  
Yay! Here comes Garmmon racer!  
Go Garmmon racer!  
  
Bolgmon, tank beetle  
Don't aim that cannon at me!  
Uh oh, EXPLOSION!  
  
Blizzarmon, yeti!  
But he has Tomoki's voice  
Beware! It's Bigfoot!  
  
--  
  
To be continued! 


	3. Installment 3

Funny Frontier Haikus :: Installment 3  
  
--  
  
Velgmon, high in sky  
He'll beat the crap out of you  
Eep! Pterodactyl!  
  
Ardhamon, booyah!  
Agnimon with Vritra-gear  
Crap evolution  
  
Beowulfmon! Go!  
He spouts German everywhere  
Wolfmon with upgrade!  
  
Gigasmon = freaky  
He can stretch his arms backwards  
His nose is STILL huge!  
  
Calamaramon  
Her name is five syllables  
One ugly mofo  
  
Petaldramon   
He shoots stuff out of his nose   
He's a big plant thing  
  
Yay! KaiserGreymon!  
Hypaa Spirit Evo!  
He likes to blast things  
  
He has an odd head  
It's MagnaGarurumon!  
Yo! It's Magna G!  
  
Sefirotmon. Yeah.  
Sefirotmon balls! Haha!  
Just kill him, will ya?  
  
Seraphimon, yeah!  
He's the blue and golden guy  
Got zapped with lightning  
  
It's Ophanimon  
In episode thirty-four  
Blinded me with light!  
  
La dee da da dee  
I only wrote this one  
For number fourteen  
  
--  
  
To be continued, dun dun duunnn! 


	4. Installment 4

Funny Frontier Haikus :: Installment 4  
  
Warning: Dub bashing ahead.  
  
--  
  
Takooya, amusing  
Bad "buddy" and "baybah" lines  
Burn his dialogue!  
  
Zoe's name is "bleh"  
Sounded like a valley girl  
In the first dub ep  
  
Koji, he's just... there  
Vowel removal curse, man  
It haunts you! Beware!  
  
J.P., the poor guy  
Fat jokes and bad lines abound  
Guh. STOP BASHING HIM!  
  
Tommy, annoying  
Really sounds like Calumon  
Sub-par voice acting  
  
Kouchi has  
Vowel removal curse too  
Gasp! Conspiracy!  
  
Bokomon, British  
Although, it is amusing  
C'mon! Laugh with me!  
  
Neemon. Freaky 'yo  
He scares me often  
He said: "Holy sock!"  
  
Edits, edits, man  
Too many of 'em, I say  
But oh - freakin' - well!  
  
The music is bad  
Listen to those purists bitch!  
Want original tunes  
  
Episode titles  
Rather bad puns and jokes, blargh  
I laugh insanely  
  
The Evil Hybrids   
Their personalities went  
Down, down the crapper  
  
Grumblemon. Bwah ha!  
I expected him to say  
"Road forks you!" Hehe.  
  
Ranamon, oh no  
Uh.. ah... er... a Southern Belle?  
Talks way, way too much   
  
Arbormon. Well, he  
Sounds like bad mafia guy  
Too many clichés  
  
Mercurymon. Hark!  
I hath predict thy demise!  
When I smash thine face!  
  
Duskmon, wait just a...  
Didn't I already write his   
haiku? That moocher!  
  
Eh, enough of that  
Us purists bitch quite often!  
It was expected  
  
Yay, another thing!  
More haikus! Point and laugh at!  
's'not very much, though  
  
Bokomon's book, hmm  
Although I do wonder what's  
_really_ in there! Gasp!  
  
Neemon's pants are red  
Not much to say except that  
Glad they aren't spandex  
  
Patamon, huzzah  
He needs a haiku 'cause he's  
Just so very cute!  
  
Well, I've run out of  
ideas. I guess it's the end  
I hope you enjoyed!  
  
Another haiku   
about moi. Just to tell you  
That I'm still insane  
  
--  
  
Aren't you glad to see this poetic nonsense ended? 


End file.
